FYL: Aftermath
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: This is the sequel to Fourteen Years Later. Mirai meets her father's family, but comes up with a plan to find out what they are up to. They are TMMs new enemy called The Crossing. Discontinued... sorry!
1. Ch1 Questions

_Hey everyone! This is a sequel to Fourteen Years Later. Hope you enjoy it. Please Read & Review!_

_Disclaimer__- I will never own TMM!_

_---------------_

Chapter 1-Questions

After they explained everything to the teachers, Mirai and Bret started leaving the school earlier because of the fighting. They had to fight a new race of aliens that call themselves 'The Crossing', but they were keeping them from their vacation.

They must have gotten information from Pai, Taruto, and Kish because they mostly dodged all of their attacks. The Crossing was powerful than the other invasion by Deep Blue. Pai and Taruto keep on trying to have Mirai on their side because she was still family. They never would have guessed that her alien side was gone, but they still went after her.

After a battle with the new enemy, Mirai and Bret had to do homework for school tomorrow. Today was the last day of their vacation. They were basically like Ichigo when she never did her work.

Mirai went to find Ryou about a question. He was in the basement working on the computer. He heard the door open and looked to find his stepdaughter coming.

"Did you finish your work already?" asked Ryou.

"No, but it's about tomorrow. Can I go to my game? I already bailed on the other ones," said Mirai.

Ryou thought about it then answers, "I guess, but all of us are going. We don't want your brothers to come after you without backup, now do we?"

"No Ryou. What about Zakuro and Mint? They probably wouldn't want to come to a public place."

"Well, does anyone over there read about Japanese pop stars and rich girls?"

"No. I get it now. I'll go tell them about tomorrow. I have to be there by 4:30. My game starts at 5:00."

"That would mean a day off for everyone. Hurry and go tell them. They will be very happy to have a day off for a while."

"Ok then. Thanks Ryou."

She left the room and went up to tell everyone the good news. Just like what Ryou said, they were very happy to have the day off. Zakuro and Mint were pleased that no one would spot them.

Bret and Mirai finished their work after a couple of hours. They were surprised and excited about tomorrow as well. Soon they were going to be rid of this homework and having a day off. It would be their first one.


	2. Ch2 Reunion

Chapter 2-Family Reunion

During their vacation, Ichigo, Mirai, and Bret learned how to control turning into a cat. What Mirai didn't tell anyone was that someone could easily control her in her cat or human form.

The next morning, Keiichiro came and woke the teens up. When they were done, they went to school. School was its usual self. They turned in their work, listened to the new rules, and left. When they arrived at the café, Mirai went to go get ready for the game.

When she was done, they summoned a portal and left for Cubstripes. Soon they were watching her play. In the dugout, Mirai could sense something more powerful. She looked up, but saw nothing and no one.

By the time she was up at bat, she was kind of scared because she felt the same power levels as before. She turned to her family and fellow comrades. They felt the same thing.

"We'll handle it. Go on. Girls, Bret, it's time to look around," said Ryou. Her comrades get up and look around for any signs of aliens.

"Fine." She went up to the plate and waited until the pitcher threw the ball. She knew that something wasn't right here, but she was told to forget about it.

She got the signal from her coach and went back into the batter's box. She felt something pull on her bat, and she looked up to see an alien. It wasn't Pai, Kish, or Taruto. It was one of The Crossings. She was just like Taruto in a way.

Mirai called for time and looked for her family and friends. They saw the alien and came onto the field. Everyone was trying to get them off the field, but they stood their ground. She turned back to the alien holding the bat.

"Taru-Taru, na no da?" asked Pudding.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Taruto?" asked Mirai.

"Taruto happens to be my cousin, Mirai. My name is Magma. Cousin told me that you're also my cousin. I came to see for myself," said Magma.

"Cousin?! I'm not related to Pai or Taruto, so how would you know if I am your cousin?"

"I'm not sure, but I can locate alien forms. That's how I got here. You still have alien genes."

"Mirai, what is going on over there? Who is that?" asked Ryou.

"Everyone, this is Magma from The Crossing. She's my cousin in some ways. I still have my alien genes in me. I thought you said they were gone, Ryou," said Mirai.

"Magma? Cousin? Apparently, they never left after Deep Blue was destroyed."

"WHAT!? Is that true Mirai? Is Deep Blue gone?" asked Magma. Mirai nodded her head. "How could someone destroy him when he was indestructible?"

"The mews got him. Please don't be mad, Magma," said Mirai. She wasn't going to tell her that she was one of them.

"Where are they? I'll kill them just like they killed him. Mirai what's wrong?"

Mirai was starting to shake all over and begun to shrink. Luckily, Bret and Ichigo rushed over to her before her cousin saw her transform. When the smoke cleared, the only thing Magma could see was a medium sized black cat. What she never knew was that the cat was Mirai.

"Where did Mirai go? Oh well, I better find those darn mews before they get away with killing my uncle," said Magma.

She teleported away before she could get an answer. The game was continued, but Mirai and the others had to leave. When they were far away from the field, Bret kissed Mirai to turn her back to normal. From the looks on everyone's faces, she was in trouble.

She was right. When they arrived back at the café, they were all told to make themselves comfortable. Apparently, it was on the matter of Magma and transforming.

"Why was Magma looking for you, and how did she find you?" asked Ryou.

Mirai sighed. She knew that he wouldn't let this go. "Taruto told her that I'm their sister still, so she and I are related. Pai and Taruto are her cousins, so that made me her cousin as well. As to how, she can locate my alien genes that seemed to never have left!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that they weren't completely gone?"

"Does she know that you're not their sister?" asked Ichigo.

"No. I don't plan on telling her that I'm one that killed Deep Blue either. There are secrets that I don't even know about my alien half."

"Do you think she would come after us with the others?" asked Zakuro.

"Yes. She probably left to go tell the other Crossings. We might want to get ready for an attack. She felt pretty powerful."

"Alright then. That means you have to be careful Mirai. When you're around her, don't show anything about what you are. We must keep you safe from them," said Ryou.

"Yes Ryou."

An alarm went off, and Keiichiro and Ryou got up to check it out. It was an attack coming from Downtown Tokyo. It was Magma and the others. The others understood and transformed, but Mirai didn't. Ryou saw this and wandered over to her.

"The others need you help. What are you waiting for?" said Ryou.

"I can't transform. She can tell if I'm there. She would recognize me when I go and help. Plus, if I guess right, the Crossing might include the rest of my other half's family. I can go watch then from afar, but I can't fight," explains Mirai.

"Fine, but hide far up in a tree so they won't see you."

"Ok. See ya."

She told the others the bad news, and they understood the problem. They all left to Downtown Tokyo, but Mirai just teleported to a tree and waited for her family. If she arrived with the mews, it would look very bad in front of her other family.

'_Lets hope she doesn't see me or anything else. If she does, I'm toast!'_ thought Mirai in the tree.


	3. Ch3 The Crossing

_Disclaimer__-I will never own TMM!!_

_---------------_

Chapter 3-The Crossing

After a few minutes, The Crossing arrived. Soon afterwards, the mews came around the corner. They were all transformed so that Magma wouldn't be able to tell who they really are.

The mews took a better look at the aliens, and they could've sworn that they resembled Kish and Pai. One even looked like Deep Blue. The Crossing had four aliens all together.

The leader looked like Deep Blue. He had on a blood red trench coat, red for underneath, and coal black hair. Magma had ruby hair, a sky blue shirt on, and regular blue for pants. She resembled Taruto, of course. The second tallest looked like Pai. He had on black for everything. His hair was half white and half black**. (A/N-Like the hair on Haru from Fruits Basket.)** The last one looked likes Kish, but it was a girl! She had on light purple for everything. Her hair was even purple like Mew Zakuro's hair.

"Hello Mews. You're going to pay for what you did to my uncle," said Magma. "We are The Crossing of course. This is Molten." She pointed to the one in red. "This is Blacksnake." She pointed to the one in black. "This is Wingstar." She pointed to the purple one. "And I'm Magma."

"Thanks for the intro, but could we get on with the fighting? We have a life as well," said Ichigo.

"We don't know who you are though. We gave you our names, and we want to hear yours," said Wingstar.

"I'm Mew Ichigo," said Ichigo. "That is Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro, and Mew Bret."

"I thought Pai said that there were seven mews? I only count six," said Molten. "Magma, go get your cousins. All three of them."

"Yes Father."

She teleported to her cousins that were in another dimension. She came back with Pai, Kish, and Taruto. They saw six mews, but they knew that there were seven. They got a better look and saw who was missing.

Up in the tree, Mirai called Ryou. She knew that Pai would be able to tell the others that she was missing, and she didn't want the others to know that she was the missing mew. Ryou finally picked up.

"Ryou, I have an idea, but I need your approval," said Mirai.

"Mirai, what is going on? What's your idea?" asked Ryou.

"Nothing much. They all resemble Pai, Kish, and Deep Blue. They brought them over here, and they now know that I'm missing. My idea was that I could come out of this tree and act like I'm not a mew. I could go with them and gather information about them," said Mirai.

"That sounds good, but what about communication?" said Ryou. He didn't know what to do if the enemy ever caught her.

"I can either call you or teleport to you guys during the night when everyone is asleep. I was right. They're my cousins as well."

"Do you know their names? I guess that could work. I'll tell the others when they return."

"Yes! Thanks Ryou. Their names are Molten, Blacksnake, Magma, and Wingstar. Molten is like Deep Blue, Blacksnake is like Pai, Wingstar is like Kish, and Magma is like Taruto."

"Ok. See you soon then." They hung up, and she got out of the tree.

She crossed over the field that separated them, and Bret noticed her. He told Ichigo this. Ichigo looked shocked and about to attack to stop her. Mirai looked at them with an 'ok' face. They understood and looked toward The Crossing.

They saw a girl come out of a tree and towards them. They felt her power levels, and they were off the charts. They even noticed that she had alien genes in her. Taruto and Kish see her. Taruto goes to her.

"MIRAI! What are you doing? Come and meet your uncle and cousins," said Taruto. He and Mirai flew up to them and stay there.

The mews mumbled down below about her flying. They never knew that she could do that. They were also arguing about that she left her hiding place. What they didn't know was she had a plan up her sleeve, and they didn't know about it. Yet.

"Mirai, hello again! You came to help with them?" said Magma. She pointed to the mews still huddled up.

"Nope. Sorry Cousin, but I can't. Not my job. Even if Deep Blue was my father, I don't kill," said Mirai.

"Does that mean that you will come with us to our home and live with us?" asked Wingstar.

"I guess, since Taruto won't stop coming after me, but it is all up to Uncle." She looked at Molten.

"I guess Magma and Wingstar could use another friend in the ship. It's settled then, Mirai can stay with us," said Molten after a few minutes to think about it.

"Hey, you up there! You going to fight or not?!" yelled Ichigo. She and the others looked all right from what she had done to weaken the team.

"No! We just came to introduce ourselves. Well, bye now," said Blacksnake.

They all teleported and got comfortable at the ship. The mews left to have a chat with Ryou. They knew that Mirai must have called him for the answer to her new plan. They had no idea how right they were.


	4. Ch4 Chat

Chapter 4-Chat with Ryou and Questions Answered

When the mews returned to the café, they went downstairs to the basement to talk with Ryou. He was wondering what would happen if she would get caught. He now was regretting ever agreeing to her plan, but changed his mind when he remembered about her part of the deal.

"RYOU! What did Mirai agree to do?!" yelled Ichigo. Ryou turned around and became very scared.

"Um…Well, Ichigo…she had a plan. If she stayed with her other family, then she could get us information about what we are dealing with. She will be checking in every night," said Ryou.

"Fine, but what about the battling? We need her to help defeat them," said Bret.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think she can help you guys if she was with them. She will have to tell them eventually that she was the one who killed Deep Blue."

"Yes, and I'm afraid that that time has not came yet," said a voice. They heard a pop and looked to see Mirai wearing what looked like Magma's clothes.

"Mirai, what have got to tell us? When have you been able to fly like them?" asked Ichigo. They waited until she answered.

"Everyone, I have known how to fly since when Kish was my guardian. He taught me. I had to be careful around Pai and Taruto. They still think that I'm one of you," said Mirai.

"Wait. Mirai-chan is going to help them? That doesn't sound like you," said Lettuce.

"No, I'm not going to help them. They maybe family, but so are you. I could never turn against you guys. I have to go before they know I'm gone."

"I thought they were all asleep?" asked Ryou. He didn't like that one bit.

"Nope. Magma and Wingstar are drinking to celebrate the last of their family. Me. I'll tell them later about me involved with the mews."

"Ok then. You better go before they notice," said Bret. The others agreed and Mirai teleported back to the ship.

Mirai went to find her Uncle Molten to ask him something. She changed back to her normal clothes so he wouldn't get confused. Mirai and Magma looked alike if you looked very closely. She found him talking to Wingstar and Blacksnake. She went up to them and waited until they were done. When they were done, Molten saw her.

"Mirai. What is it that you wanted?" asked Molten kindly. It started to scare her.

"I have school tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could leave the ship to go there," said Mirai.

"I guess. What grade are you in? Maybe Magma and Wingstar can go with you."

"In 9th grade. If they do go, you'll need to get rid of their pointy ears. They might attract attention."

"That might be arranged for now. Do you know where those two went?"

Mirai could hear two pairs of feet coming from behind her. The next thing she knew, they teleported in front of her. They kind of scared her, and her cat features popped out. They seemed to notice them and started to pull on them.

"Oh. Cousin has cat ears and tail. Where did you get them from?" asked Wingstar.

"Yeah, yeah. I got them from Deep Blue. He gave me the raven mountain cat gene when he first found me at school."

"What are those holes for? Did they hold something?" asked Molten.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Thanks for letting me go."

She left them alone and headed toward her room. Magma and Wingstar looked at their father. He took them into a room and explained about tomorrow. They got rid of their ears, and went to find Mirai. Starting tomorrow, Magma and Wingstar would be attending her school and classes.


	5. Ch5 Hard

Chapter 5-It's Hard To Keep A Secret

Mirai, Magma, and Wingstar teleported to the school. Mirai took them to the office so that they could be taken car of. When they were done, Mirai found Bret and told him to wait for a minute. She then dropped her cousins off in Mr. Keith's room to get whatever they needed from him. She then went to find Bret again.

"Bret. If you're mad at me for yesterday, now is not the time for that. Everyone at school knows what I am, and my cousins Magma and Wingstar are here. Their father thought it would be a good idea for them to come. What am I going to do?" said Mirai.

"That's not good. What are we going to do? We'll have to do what Ryou had suggested," said Bret.

"When did he ever suggest anything? After I left right?"

"Yeah. He said to make sure that nobody tells Magma or Wingstar. If they ever found out, we would be in so much trouble."

"We could tell everyone in class not to say anything about what we are. How's that?"

"That could work. We'll have to be careful. What homeroom are they in? That might help."

"Well…Um…They are in our class. I'm sorry, but Molten said something about sending them to protect me. He never understands."

"We'll talk later. Come on."

They left to go inside the classroom, but they didn't take their seats. Instead, they went around the room and told everyone not to say anything about them to the new kids. The students quickly agreed not to say anything.

School went by really fast. By the end of the day, not one of the students said anything about them. The only thing that happened was the teacher taking them out in the hall about the homework that had to be turned in.

Mirai said bye to Bret and then whispered to him, "See you later. Tell Ryou and the others that they saw my features. They know I'm part cat, but not a mew.'

"Fine. See ya later," he whispered back.


	6. Ch6 Revealed

_Disclaimer__-I will never own TMM!!_

_---------------_

Chapter 6-Secret Revealed

That night, Mirai went to speak with the others. She had a phone call from her coach. They had practice for the upcoming game tomorrow at 5:00. Bret had practice as well. It was the same time as hers, but on Field 2. There was no way that she would tell her other family about the practice. She didn't want anything to happen.

She still had the Mew Aqua in her, and the aliens were still looking for it. Only Kish knows where it is. The Crossing are going to go after the huge signal that they found, before it vanished. Mirai went to practice, but first stopped at her old home for her clothes. She wore what she would normally wear.

When she got there, she was early. She waited until everyone got there and then went onto the field. They looked around and only saw her and no parent. They knew that something wasn't right. They don't know about the features or being a mew.

"Leigh, where is your mother? She's usually here with you," asked one of the girls.

"I don't live with her anymore. I live with Ryou and real mother. She wasn't my real mother," said Mirai. "She was someone that my real father dropped me off to stay with until the time was right for me to go with him."

"Well, since everyone is here, lets get started," said Mr. Roach, the coach.

Everyone went on the filed. There were 14 teammates there. Everything was fine until Mirai felt something inside her move. She guessed it was the Mew Aqua. She had no idea that her cousins and brothers were at the Rec. Department. That is until…

"Here Kitty Mew," said a voice out of nowhere.

"Ah man. Not now! What do you want Kish?" said Mirai. She was out on the field running towards the alien that just popped out when his name was called.

"Poor Kitten. Didn't you feel that little tug? We are here for the Mew Aqua in you. Hand it over like a good little cat."

"No! Don't tell me that the others are here?"

"Afraid so. They're over there looking for the Mew Aqua, but they don't know that it is really you."

"Great. You will never get me, Brother."

When she said that last statement, her teammates were shocked. That scared Mirai, and her ears and tail appeared. She forgot all about practice. She told everyone to stay calm and don't shout. She didn't want her other family to know that she was here. She then pulled out Kit.

"Kit, I need you to send a message to Masha and the others. They need to know about this. When you're done, we need to do a shield for everyone here. Can you do that?" asked Mirai.

"Yes Mirai! Yes Mirai!" said Kit. After a while, she said, "Message sent. Ryou said he is on his way. Others coming as well."

"Great job Kit. Time to get everyone away from Kish." She turns to everyone else. "I need to get you guys away from him. He's very dangerous to be near. I'll explain everything to you, but not right know. Ready Kit?"

"Yes! Yes! Kit ready!"

She got everyone under a shield with the help of Kit. When they were finished, she transformed into Mew Mirai. She told Kit to stay and watch them. She summoned her weapon and began attacking Kish. By this time, Ryou and the others arrived already transformed. They saw the shield and shocked faces on everyone inside.

"Darn her! She transformed in front of them! Ichigo and Zakuro, you guys handle Kish with Mirai. The rest of you handle The Crossing. Lets go girls," said Ryou.

The girls split up according to what Ryou said. Mirai saw her mother and Zakuro come towards her with their weapons. Kish saw them as well and teleported to the others.

"Magma and Wingstar. Can you come help me with those bloody mews? One of them has the Mew Aqua," said Kish.

"How many are there? I count seven now. Here they come. Finally, the last mew came to play," said Wingstar.

"Wait a minute. One of them looks like Mirai. That mew has signs of alien genes, but then that must be Mirai," said Magma.

"She is one of them. She was also the one-" starts Kish, but is interrupted by Mew Mirai.

"Come down here now Kish! You will never get the Mew Aqua. I've finally come out of hiding. That's why there was only six the other times they battled. Hello Pai and Taruto," said Mirai.

"Pai, Sister is starting to scare me. Can we just get her and the Mew Aqua and leave?" said Taruto.

"Taruto, the others need an explanation about Mirai," said Pai.

"Fine. Uncle, that is Mirai. She is known as Mew Mirai, and she has the Mew Aqua inside her. We had a final battle, and she and Mew Bret destroyed Deep Blue. She didn't want to tell you because she thought that you were going to kill her as well," explained Taruto.

"Is this true Mirai? Are you a mew? Did you kill your own father?" asked Molten.

"Yes it is. I'm also the one you're looking for. I have the Mew Aqua. Did you even know my mother?" said Mirai.

"No, but your father said she was a strawberry head. Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's right here." Mirai pointed to Mew Ichigo. All the aliens were shocked to hear that Mew Ichigo was Mirai's mother. They now understood that Deep Blue had married a mew.

"We must leave to think this over. Farewell mew mews," said Molten. They all teleported before any of them could get hurt by the mews.

The mews de-transformed and went back to Ryou. Mirai left to go back to practice. She told everyone about her power and being a mew. They resumed practice and didn't end until around 7:00. Ryou had to say something to Mirai. She was surprised that they didn't attack her.

"They will try and kill you now that they found out about you being a mew. We'll train you all staring tomorrow when you return. It feels good to have you home among the others," said Ryou.

"I know. It feels good to be here as well. I wonder what will happen tomorrow," said Mirai.

"Yeah, especially since Magma and Wingstar go to your school."

"Oh well. They can't touch me while I'm at school."

"That's right. Well, you better get going before you're in trouble."

"Fine."


	7. Ch7 Training

Chapter 7-Training Once Again

The next day went by fast as usual. Bret and Mirai went to school, and saw Magma and Wingstar. The only thing different was that they were in the other cluster than them. Apparently, Molten switched them because of what happened. They still had to get an education, but they had to stay away from their cousin and her friends. They were right when they guessed that everyone knew about the mews and the two members who go to their school. It was going to be a long day. School was over now, and the two mews left to go back to the café. They still had training to do with the others.

When they got there, Ryou told them to go down to the basement. They were not going to open the café today because of training. They went downstairs to begin, and only saw Ichigo and Keiichiro there. The others weren't there yet. They were on their way. When everyone was there, Ryou split them up in the same groups that they had when they were training to defeat Deep Blue.

Bret had Ryou, Zakuro, and Lettuce to go against. He was better than before. Zakuro and Lettuce lost, and Bret still had enough energy to take on Ryou. It took a while until Bret figured out how to beat him, but he did win eventually. Next up was Mirai going against Ichigo, Pudding, and Mint.

Mirai wasn't that bad, but she let her guard down way too much. She won against Pudding and Mint, but she lost against Ichigo. Mirai was too deep in thought to really care about training. She was tired of destroying her family, even if they were aliens. She had to help the others by doing her part of the fighting no matter what. They took a few minutes for a break before continuing again. Ryou saw Mirai in a thought and decides to break it in case it was a bad one.

"Mirai, what happened out there earlier? Last time you beat your mother, and this time you didn't. What is wrong with you? The others need you to beat The Crossing. They might not have shown it to you when you were with them, but they were planning to destroy us and Earth," said Ryou.

"I know, but you have no idea how hard it is for me. You don't have to destroy your family ever time they attack. I have to even if I don't want to. If I destroy my family, then why don't I destroy you or mother? If I did that, then I would have to be with some new people. I finally got over destroying my own father, but that was before Magma came and reminded me that I did it," said Mirai.

"You might not want to destroy us, but you have to eliminate the aliens no matter what. Just because you destroy your family, doesn't mean that you would destroy all of your family. I can't see how hard it is, but it must be harder than beating your own mother while training. Even though we might not have our eyes on the aliens, we still have the person who gave us some information. If they would have found you out earlier, they would have killed you since you were there by yourself."

"Is that why they didn't attack me last night? They saw the others and thought that they didn't stand a chance?"

"That might be one answer, but it doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we beat Molten and the others. Since you were with them for a while, when do you think that they will attack? We have to be ready for them this time."

"Well, I don't really know. Magma and Wingstar always kept me in either of their rooms. We mainly talked, but nothing came up about fighting us. They sorta figured that we would just surrender, and they were wrong. We will never give up no matter what. Can we try again? I feel better now. Thanks Ryou."

"Yeah. I figured that out when they didn't even attack since they found you. Yeah, I think we better get busy before they attack again. Come on then. We got plenty of time to train."

With that, everyone got up from their spots and began training again. This time Ryou, Zakuro, and Lettuce went against Mirai. That left Bret with Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding.

Mirai, without any thoughts on destroying her own family, trained harder with the new group she faced. She beat Zakuro and Lettuce without any problems, but when it came to Ryou, she had a handful to deal with. It was just like their first battle for either freedom or locked up from a long time ago. Ryou was surprised on how much she grew on her strength since their last encounter. She never struggled again since she could control on how long she stayed in battle.

Bret, with much more difficulty than Mirai, had trouble with Mint and Pudding. He figured out how to beat them, and eventually won. All that was left was Ichigo. She was stronger than the others, so it took a while to beat her. Just like Ryou said, they had plenty of time to train. Bret eventually beat her, but he was left tired after that. Ryou said that was it for today. They were going to pick back up tomorrow again.

Everyone was proud at what they did that day. They had a day off from work, but they got stronger than before. They were going to need it for The Crossing. They were going to destroy them no matter what. Ichigo was surprised to see how much stronger the team became since they have two new members. It never crossed their mind that someone was watching them, so they enjoyed beating each other.

Someone was watching them outside the café in the air. It was indeed one of the aliens, and it was Blacksnake. That day that Mirai asked Molten about school, Molten told Wingstar and Blacksnake to track down the headquarters of Tokyo Mew Mew. They had no idea that it would be the café called Café Mew Mew. Blacksnake reported back to his father to tell him the good news about finding the mews. Even in their human form was good news for him. He was soon going to attack, but not until they observed them more closely.


	8. Ch8 Explosion

Chapter 8-Explosion

After a couple of days training, Ryou and Keiichiro erased all of the school's memory of Mirai and Bret being mews. Most of the teachers remember who Mirai Shirogane was. Only one teacher didn't quite understand it.

Bret and Mirai were in Mr. Keith's class when Bret was receiving messages from Ryou. So far, everything was going well until Bret filled Mirai in on what Ryou had told him.

"Mirai, Ryou and Keiichiro created something that helps you get rid of your alien side, but the bad part is that they want to do it now," said Bret.

"That's great, but now!?" said Mirai. "If he wants it done now, he is going to have to come get us."

"That's what he said. I'll tell him, but he probably won't like it." Bret text Ryou and got a reply. He was right about him not liking it, but he agreed. "He said fine, and he is leaving in a few minutes. He also said to be ready by the time he gets here."

"Fine by me. The sooner we get out of here the better! I can't stand being here for much longer," said Mirai.

When they were putting their stuff away, Mr. Keith was looking at them with curiosity. He never understood who Mirai Shirogane was, and he still considered Mirai to be Mirai Blue.

Unfortunately, before Mirai and Bret could put their last items away, Mr. Keith walked up to them.

"Mr. Raffs, Miss Blue, where do you think you're going? School is not over for today," said Mr. Keith.

"Who did you just call me!? My name is NOT Mirai Blue! It is Mirai Shirogane!" yelled Mirai.

"Uh oh!" said Bret.

Mirai started glowing and everything around her started moving away. Bret kind of knew what would happen, but first he had to get everyone out of this whole building. According to him, she just might explode the building. He turned to Mr. Keith.

"I can't explain, but you need to get everyone out of here. Some of you might want to warn the other classes on the other end of this hall. They might also get caught," said Bret.

Bret pulled out his phone and called the others for back up. Once he got everyone out of the classroom, he split them up and tells them to get everyone out. He finally got through to the café.

"_Hello. This is Café Mew Mew. Who is calling?"_ said a cheerful voice. **(A/N-any guesses?)**

"Ichigo, it's Bret. The baka teacher activated something in Mirai, and she might as well blow up the school! I'm going to need help getting everyone out of this school. Can you catch Ryou before he leaves?" said Bret.

"_A teach called her 'Blue', didn't they?"_ asked Ichigo. She didn't sound too shocked. Apparently this might have happened a long time ago, and she was used to it.

"Yeah. Then she went glowing and destructive. Now I realize why The Crossing want her so badly! She must control a lot of power."

"_Well, that would do it. We're on our way, and try calming her down."_

"Ok then, I'll try."

With that he hung up the phone and went to check to see if everybody made it out of the hallway. He called back the teachers and told them to get every last person out of the school. They didn't argue, and soon everyone was out of the school.

By the time he reached Mirai again, the others had arrived. Bret noticed that Keiichiro was still at the café. He was always there if anything would happen. The mews (in their human form) split up into groups.

Bret, Ryou, Ichigo, and Zakuro went inside to find Mirai. When they reached her, they were losing their balance. The force of her power exploding really could destroy the school.

Apparently, Ryou brought something to help her, but it would be kind of hard to get to her. She didn't realize that anyone was there yet, but when she did, she felt something sharp go into her neck.

Back outside, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding were trying to keep everyone from getting into the building. They didn't know how long the others would be in there. After a few minutes, they heard a scream and realized it was Mirai.

A few minutes later, they saw the others plus Mirai coming out of the building. Ryou was carrying her, and she was limp in his arms. They turned around when they heard gasps behind them when they saw Mirai.

When the teachers saw people come out of the building, they got a good look at who was being carried. This caused many whispers among the teachers and students around them. Mrs. Carol walked up to the mews that were keeping them out of the hall.

"What's going on here? Why is Mirai unconscious? Why did we have to leave the building?" asked Mrs. Carol. All the teachers started agreeing with her.

"I gave her an antidote to calm her down. She will be awake in a few hours or so, but we had to get everyone out of the building before she could destroy everyone and everything," said Ryou. "We will take her home. Her and Bret. We need them both for other things."

"Could she really destroy us if she wanted to?" asked Mr. Keith.

"Yes. I need to get her back home before it happens again," said Ryou.

"I'm afraid that your classroom was destroyed," said Ichigo. She noticed that Ryou had started walking towards the portal. "Lets go Bret. We have work to do when we get back."

The others followed Ryou to the portal and arrived back at the café, but Magma and Wingstar now realized how much power their cousin really had. They teleported home to tell their father the good news about what they just saw..


	9. Author's Note: Please Read

Author's Note:

Thank you for everyone who reviewed so far! There are some things that I want to ask of you. I would like everyone who likes this to please let me know. I would like to know what you think about this because it would really help me with the future chapters of this.

I have gotten a lot hits on this, but only a few reviews! Come on people, I would like to have some reviews on this. It would really help me out with the chapters. If you don't like this, then please let me know so I can fix this. If you do like this, thank you for your support in your reviews!

Please help me by giving me some hints on this!

Ichigo-2007


	10. Another Author's Note

Hello people who actually read this

Hello people who actually read this!

If you don't all ready know, my name is Ichigo Mirai. This fanfic will be discontinued as of… now.

I'm sorry to all of you who actually like this, but I have way too many things to do. I'm working on my other two fanfics that are already in progress, but I honestly have no time to work on this, plus my ideas are now gone for this fanfic.

If there is anyone who wishes to continue this fanfic, they may, but let me know what you have/ will do to it so I could read it once you fix it up some.

Thanks for your time!

Ichigo Mirai


End file.
